el unico
by omega rojo
Summary: continuacion de la obra de daisuke digimon: el unico
1. cap1

Digimon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Bandai y Toei. La parte que sigue es del autor "daisuke", el me permitió continuar con la historia. El 2 capitulo fue hecho por mi, esta aclaración es para que no crean que me he robado una historia, nunca haría algo semejante. Bueno, comencemos:

------------

Un extraño circulo de energía se formó sobre la azotea de un edificio en Tokio, se trataba de un portal, y de éste salieron dos figuras, una alta y la otra más bajita, de apenas un metro. Eran un hombre y un digimon, un Agumon de color negro.

-Finalmente llegamos Gon, esos estupidos de los guardianes digitales no tienen manera de detenernos ahora. -Dijo el hombre mientras un relámpago iluminaba la ciudad, el sujeto tenia una mascara cubriendo por completo su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes que él existe en éste mundo? Nuestro objetivo es bastante especifico. -Comentó el Agumon de nombre Gon.

Una risa sorda se pudo escuchar venir de los labios del Tamer -Existe, lo siento, él y yo somos uno. ¿Lo recuerdas? -miró a su digimon por momentos antes de acercarse a la azotea para mirar la ciudad -éste mundo parece estar muy poco evolucionado cuando lo comparamos con el nuestro... Vamos. -y entonces las dos figuras desaparecieron.

------------

El universo está dividido en muchas partes. En varios planos, a los que no se nos está permitido llegar, principalmente por que ahí estan nuestras contrapartes, que comparten nuestra misma alma. Cuando una persona rompe estas reglas y atraviesa el portal entre los mundos, conoce a una contraparte suya... y le da muerte, la parte del alma que esa contraparte usaba en lugar de ir al cielo o el infierno se divide entre las 'sub.-almas' de sus 'otros yo'. Esto los hace más fuertes, y a la vez crece su poder como tamer para con los digimon.

Es por éste motivo que Neo Saiba y Ken Ichijouchi fueron enviados a capturar al tamer fugitivo que planea asesinar a todas sus contrapartes para así traer al mundo a un digimon super definitivo que le permitiría dominar todos los mundos.

Un portal similar al que se había formado en la azotea del edificio se formo en un callejón desolado de Odaiba, de éste salieron dos personas junto a sus digimon compañeros. -¿Estamos en el mundo correcto? -preguntó el sujeto de pelo negro.

El otro, de un pelo plateado y vestimenta extremadamente extraña sonrió morbosamente -No te preocupes Ichijouchi, atraparemos al bastardo, borraremos a su digimon y ya no podrá dominar el multiverso.

-¿Y si su Agumon resulta ser demasiado fuerte para nosotros? -preguntó uno de los digimon que los acompañaba, era un dinosaurio bastante alto para ser un infante, de color amarillo y repleto de triángulos en su cuerpo.

-Entonces pasamos al plan B, eliminamos a todas sus contrapartes antes que él. -murmuró Neo Saiba antes de escupir al suelo y comenzar su búsqueda

------------

Año: 2003, Abril 15

Daisuke Motomiya estaba sentado frente a un lago, recordando la última pelea que tuvo junto a su compañero V-mon, Armagemon probó ser el enemigo más fuerte que jamás hubieran enfrentado, pero aún así lograron derrotarle al final.

-¿Todavía recuerdas cosas que pasaron hace tres meses como si hubieran sucedido ayer? -le preguntó una voz, era un sujeto pelirrojo de pantalones negros de cuero, camiseta blanca con una "V" azul en el medio, sobre la cual tenia una chamarra roja tambien de cuero. Sobre su cabeza tenía una gorra roja y sobre está un par de googles. El rostro de aquella persona era el de un guerrero, frío y casi sin sentimientos.

-Necesitamos la ayuda de los dos elegidos rebeldes para ganar, ¿Cómo habría de olvidarlo? -preguntó un confundido Daisuke, luego parpadeó al ver que detras del otro sujeto habían dos digimon. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

El otro elegido se dio vuelta y parpadeó tambien -Yo no los traje, ¡Eh! V-mon, Piyomon, ¿qué hacen aquí? -antes de que los digimon pudieran siquiera abrir su boca o pico, el suelo comenzó a temblar y el cielo se volvió del celeste más brillante al negro más oscuro. -¿Qué demonios? ¡No de nuevo! -exclamaba el sujeto de los googles.

-Díganme, mis buenos elegidos, ¿Dónde está Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Ichijochi Ken y Takenouchi Sora? -preguntó una figura enmascarada que apenas ahora veían, al lado de éste se encontraba un Greymon de color negro.

El pelirrojo formó una mueca malevola en su rostro -Pensé que se habían acabado nuestras peleas Motomiya, pero parece que tenemos que darle una lección a otro 'niño elegido' rebelde, ¿Qué te parece?

Daisuke asintió sin muchas fuerzas y luego se incorporó, pero no llamó a V-mon instantáneamente, primero se dirigió al enmascarado -¿Para que quieres a esos cuatro? Y de cualquier manera obviamente nuca los viste.

La figura rió debajo de su mascara -Pues simple Motomiya, quiero matarlos para absorber sus poderes, Takenouchi por supuesto que es sólo fetiche, los otros los quiero por que sus digimon alcanzan el nivel definitivo, tú sólo tienes ese nivel por que tu XV-mon jogress evoluciona con el Stingmon de Ichijouchi.

-¿El Stingmon de Ichijouchi? -preguntó el pelirrojo que luego volteó hacía Daisuke con una mirada inquisitiva -¿De qué demonios habla éste estupido?-

-No tengo idea Takenouchi, pero creo que es hora de darle una lección como tenías pensado inicialmente, ¡V-mon! -el digimon de Daisuke asintió y sin esperar más ordenes evolucionó a su forma adulta al mismo tiempo que el curioso Piyomon azul

-¡V-mon!... ¡SHINKA!

-¡Piyomon!... ¡SHINKA!

-¡XV-MON! -gritó el digimon de Daisuke al terminar la evolución

-¡V-DRAMON! -gritó casi al mismo tiempo el otro digimon

La figura enmascarada pareció dudar un momento, y luego miró al chico con los googles -Tú no eres varón -rió un poco más y volteó hacia Greymon -¡EVOLUCIONA! Sin Ichijoichi no podrán llegar al nivel perfecto.

-Como digas ¡GREYMON!... ¡CHO SHINKA!... ¡METAL GREYMON! -el gigantesco dragón cyborg de tres pisos de altura gruñó como un animal al mirar a sus oponentes -No perderé con ningún adulto, no importa cuantos sean. No pueden igualar el poder de un perfeccionado.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca al escuchar eso -Pues entonces vas a tener que enfrentarte al digimon perfeccionado más fuerte de todo el mundo digital, te presento al digimon jogress evolucionado de mi V-Dramon y el XV-mon de Daisuke. ¡AHORA! ¡JOGRESS!

-V-Dramon... -comenzó a decir el dragón sin alas

-XV-mon... -continuó el digimon de Daisuke

-¡JOGRESS SHINKA!

-¡AERO V-DRAMON! -la voz del nuevo digimon era una unión entre la de V-Dramon y XV-mon

-¿Aero V-dramon? Interesante, me pregunto como es que en está dimensión saliste tan marimacho... -murmuró el enmascarado dirigiéndose al chico googles.

-¡MARIMACHO!... Esto se acaba ahora.

Daisuke asintió -sera mejor que terminemos con esto, lo siento seas quien seas, pero tu metal greymon va a ser borrado si no te rindes ahora mismo.

-¿Rendirme? No... ustedes se rendirán y me llevaran con Ishida, Yagami o Ichijochi, ¡GIGA DESTROYER, AHORA! -y obedeciendo las ordenes de su tamer, el metal greymon abrió su pecho y dos misiles orgánicos salieron disparados hacía el digimon dragón.

-¡AERO, VUELA HORIZONTALMENTE Y LUEGO LANZA TU DRAGON IMPULSE! -El Aero V-Dramon asintió obedeciendo las ordenes de Daisuke, luego apunto hacia el cuello de Metal Greymon y lanzó un rayo de energía santa obligando al digimon virus a devolucionar en Agumon.

Daisuke suspiró -Que lastima... despues de Armagemon, no hay nada que nos pueda detener.

-¿Armagemon? -preguntó el enmascarado, nunca ayudando a su digimon a ponerse de pie -entonces caí en la dimensión correcta... ¿Pero por qué Sora Takenouchi se viste como si fuera un chico googles? No tiene sentido.

Sora sonrió malévolamente -No se de que hablas chico idiota, pero que quede claro una cosa, yo siempre vestí así, y no voy a parar. Ahora explícanos que querías conmigo y los otros, o prepárate para ver a tu digimon ser borrado.

-Interesante... una versión de la elegida del amor que no tiene piedad... sin embargo... -comenzó a decir el enmascarado justo cuando el Agumon negro se puso de pie -Gon, es hora de warp evolucionar.

El Agumon negro asintió y dio un gritó que aturdió cualquier otro sonido -¡AGUMON WARP SHINKA!... -su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar formas, de Agumon a Greymon, y de Greymon a Metal Greymon, finalmente transformándose en una versión negra de War-Greymon -¡BLACK WAR-GREYMON!

Sora abrió sus ojos sorprendida -Pensé que sólo unos pocos elegidos podían hacer eso... de hecho, que yo sepa solo Yamato puede.

Daisuke frunció el ceño -No, sabes que tambien él puede. Pero eso no importa, ¡AERO V-DRAMON! ¡EVOLUCIÓN ULTIMA!... -el cuerpo del Aero V-Dramon cambió hasta tener una apariencia similar a la de una mezcla entre un caballero y un dragón (Piensen en Fighter Mode), ¡Uno de los Holy Knights! -¡ALForce V-Dramon!

El enmascarado pareció vacilar nuevamente y luego dejó escapar un suspiro -y tenía que caer en una dimensión en la que los elegidos son más fuertes... Díganme... ¿Cual fue su primer enemigo?

Sora parpadeó ante la pregunta, usualmente sus enemigos simplemente peleaban hasta morir o escapaban, dando cabida a una entretenida cacería. -El devimon de Taichi, ¿Por qué?

El enmascarado casi cae de bruces al suelo cuando escuchó eso, pero luego rió maniáticamente -que entretenido... creo que me quedaré un poco más en este mundo, de cualquier manera... -levantó su digivice y de éste una luz negra salió disparada hacia el ALForce V-Dramon, obligandolo a desfusionarse en V-mon y Piyomon.

-Nos veremos luego, marimacho -comentó el enmascarado mientras era levantado por su Black War-Greymon y escapaba perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Sora parpadeó una vez, y luego otra, y luego otra, finalmente golpeó a Daisuke en la cabeza. -¿Por qué siempre que me encuentro contigo termina apareciendo un nuevo enemigo con poderes más complicados que el último?

Daisuke se sobó la cabeza y frunció el ceño ante el moretón que le había dejado su 'compañera' luego levantó a V-mon y le dio la espalda a la muchacha que parecía hombre -pues ni que hablar, los elegidos no necesitamos tu ayuda ni la de Yagami, conmigo e Ishida es más que suficiente.

Sora sonrió malévolamente -¿sí? Curioso, siempre tengo que salvar tu sucio trasero al final. -Como para dejar en claro que hablaba más literalmente de lo que sonó, le pateó el trasero mandándolo al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Quieres pelear o qué? -Preguntó un furioso Daisuke que ya estaba listo para evolucionar a su compañero.

Sora arqueó una ceja -sinceramente no entiendo como un debilucho como tú puede ser mi compañero para Jogress evolucionar mi digimon... en fin, creo que voy a ir al mundo digital a entrenar a Piyomon un poco, ¿quien sabe? Probablemente llegué a avanzar un nivel sin necesidad de tu estupida ayuda... -Sora se alejó del lugar pateando una piedra con el ceño totalmente fruncido y murmurando algo sobre 'coraje'.

Daisuke observó a la muchacha alejarse e infiltrarse en la sombra como un ninja -realmente no entiendo como hace eso... en fin -sacó su D-terminal y apretó unos botones. -Takeru, reúne a todo el grupo, creo que tenemos un nivel A o incluso EA en nuestras manos, no sé si sea más fuerte que Armagemon, pero tiene el poder de desfusionar digimons.

Del otro lado del comunicador la imagen de Takeru apareció -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vamdemon otra vez?

Daisuke sacudió su cabeza negativamente -es un elegido, parece fuerte, puede warp-evolucionar su digimon.

-¿Sí? Pensé que mi hermano era el único que podía hacer eso, hablaré con él, nos reuniremos en mi casa en media hora. -Y sin esperar respuesta alguna del chico del v-mon, Takeru cortó la comunicación.

Daisuke asintió para sí mismo, luego miró a V-mon -¿Tú que piensas del asunto?

El digimon se encogió de hombros -no tengo idea, pero... él parecía extrañamente familiar por algún motivo, ¿me pregunto cual será?

------------

En un lugar no muy lejos, dos figuras observaban lo ocurrido.

Neo Saiba no estaba contento, realmente no lo estaba. -El idiota terminó en un mundo aleatorio, no hay manera de que sepamos todo lo que sucedió aquí... ¿Y si no existen contrapartes?

Ken miró a su compañero por momentos y luego regresó su vista a Daisuke, que no tenía manera de escucharlos u observarlos si quiera. -Tenemos que detenerlo de cualquier manera, es nuestra misión, si termina autoproclamándose amo de este mundo y lo consigue, no creo que saldríamos muy bien.

El dinosaurio amarillo frunció el ceño ante el comentario -debemos defender este mundo porque es lo correcto, no porque sea nuestro trabajo y queda bien en el expediente.

Neo miró perplejo a su digimon y asintió, realmente estaba orgulloso de como lo había criado. -Lo derrotaremos en poco tiempo, no es rival para nosotros.

Ken frunció el ceño -sin embargo en esta dimensión parecen haber digimons con fuerzas fuera de lo normal, es la primera vez que veo esa evolución de Aero V-Dramon.

Neo escupió al suelo otra vez -bah, ya la había visto antes, no le tengo miedo, pero si llega a alcanzar el Future Mode entonces esos dos tamers pueden generar problemas.

Ken miró totalmente confundido a Neo -¿Lo habías visto antes? ¿Future Mode?

Neo movió su mano de arriba abajo, quitándole importancia -en mi dimensión, y el Future Mode es el cuerpo Super Definitivo de V-mon, no te gustaría pelear con esa cosa... derrotó a un digimon que fácilmente mató a un Omegamon, un Rosemon, un Piemon y mi Arcadimon en minutos.

Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en el rostro de Ken -¿Arcadimon? Hablaste de tu vida pasada en los últimos cinco minutos más que en los seis años que te conozco.

Neo bostezó -te sorprendería saber como era en mi mundo... de cualquier manera, nuestra misión ahora es detener a este loco interdimensional, tenemos que involucrar lo menos posible a los que viven aquí, quien sabe como podrían reaccionar.

-No sé, tal vez reaccionaríamos agresivamente, tal vez no- dijo una voz desde las sombras, ambos adolescentes saltaron del susto cuando vieron a un muchacho vestido totalmente de negro parado frente a ellos, a su izquierda se erguía un devimon y a su derecha un Ogremon.

-¿Yagami? -Murmuró Neo, completamente confundido

Continuara….

Como dije antes, esta fue la parte que escribió daisuke, la segunda parte fue escrita por mi. Bueno, hasta pronto.


	2. cap2

Cáp. 2.

-¿Yagami? -Murmuró Neo, completamente confundido

¿Me conoces?- pregunto el castaño.

¿Cómo oistes eso?-pregunto neo.

No lo se, tengo esta habilidad desde aquel día en que "las sombras" me capturaron- respondió taichi.

¿Las sombras?- pregunto ken.

Myotismon, apocarimon, etemon y ultradevimon- respondió devimon- los 4 forjaron una alianza conocida como "las sombras", llegaron al mundo real y capturaron a varios humanos, su objetivo era combinar sus genes con los de una especie de seres del mundo de la oscuridad, al único que le pudieron alterar su genoma fue a taichi, el resto fue liberado por los otros niños elegidos.

Pensé que este universo era igual al otro, pero más oscuro -dijo ken.

Este universo siguió su propio rumbo, ya te dije que no sabíamos que habia pasado aquí, tal vez sucedieron cosas que no hayan sucedido en el otro universo.- respondió neo.

¿De que universo están hablando?- pregunto taichi.

Chicos, tenemos problemas-dijo guilmon.

¿Qué clases de problemas?-pregunto neo.

Los 3 jóvenes vieron un portal muy oscuro abrirse en medio de la ciudad, algo surgió de ese portal y cayo violentamente, el portal se cerro con fuerza dejando residuos de tinieblas en donde se habia abierto.

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto ogremon.

No lo se, ogremon, pero se ve que es algo malo.-respondió tai.

En casa de takeru:

¿Estas seguro de lo que dices, daisuke?- pregunto ken.

Si, ese digimon alcanzo la etapa mega- respondió daisuke.

Pensé que yamato podía hacerlo, a propósito, takeru, ¿Dónde esta el?- pregunto koushiro.

Yamato esta ensayando con su banda, no tardara en llegar- respondió takeru.

El grupo de "los digi-elegidos", como le habia puesto yamato, estaba conformado por:

Takeru, daisuke, joe, koushiro, ken y yamato, "los digi-elegidos" habian salvado al mundo una vez, ahora, su misión consiste en devolver a los digimons perdidos al digimundo, ya sean buenos o malos, lo que no sabían era que otro ser habia llegado a su mundo, ni siquiera sabían que neo y el otro ken estaban ahí hablando con taichi. Lo único que sabían era que una nueva batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

En un oscuro callejón, cerca de donde el portal oscuro se habia abierto:

No puedo creer lo testarudo que puede ser davis- se quejaba sora- realmente me saca de quicio.

¿Sora, eres tu?- pregunto una chica pequeña de largos cabellos de color marrón

Por supuesto que soy yo iori, ¿a quien esperabas?- respondió la pelirroja.

No se, tal vez a un enemigo, estos días se han vuelto aburridos-respondió iori.

(n.d.a/ en este universo, iori es mujer, para que no se confundan)

Mimi, miyako, iori y sora son "las rebeldes", un grupo que surgió durante la batalla contra ultradevimon. Estas chicas no les importan que el mundo caiga en tinieblas mientras ellas puedan luchar contra enemigos fuertes.

¿Ya llego sora?- pregunto mimi.

Si, ya llegue.-respondió sora- ¿alguna novedad?

Un portal se abrió muy cerca de aquí, miyako dice que vio algo salir de el, no sabemos que es pero se fue-respondió mimi.

¿Estará relacionado con aquel sujeto raro?- pensó sora.

Dinos, ¿vistes algo interesante?- pregunto miyako, quien estaba saliendo de uno de los rincones mas oscuros del callejón.

Si, me encontré con el idiota de daisuke -respondió sora-, un chico enmascarado nos reto, su digimon puede alcanzar la etapa mega. Y como siempre, mi digimon se unió con el de daisuke.

Pensé que el digimon de yamato era el único que podía hacer eso.- dijo mimi.

Yo tambien pensaba eso-dijo sora.

Deberíamos ir a investigar, si nos lo encontramos, podríamos demostrarle quien manda aquí- dijo iori.

Excelente idea, vamos-dijo sora.

Vamos- dijeron las demás.

El chico enmascarado estaba con su digimon, black agumon, en el techo de un edificio, su mente estaba llena de preguntas, y ninguna respuesta parecía llegarle.

Pensé que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, pero parece que nos equivocamos de rumbo y llegamos a esta dimensión- dijo el enmascarado

Míralo por el lado bueno: este universo es más interesante que el otro que pensábamos visitar- respondió black agumon.

Tienes razón-dijo el enmascarado. - no se que encontraremos aquí, pero será muy divertido.

Asi que aquí estas- dijo una voz, el chico se volteo hasta ver a un ser muy extraño: todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sotana, solo se le podían ver 2 ojos rojos por el hueco de la cara.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto el enmascarado.

Digamos que soy……..un amigo- dijo la criatura.

Continuara.


End file.
